warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost One/Season 1/Episode 1
Episode 1 The kit was helpless. Just moments ago he had been playing in the camp when something grabbed him. His mother had looked infuriated and scared, and he felt himself rise into the air. Now he was being taken somewhere, somewhere he knew nothing about. “Mommy?” he mewed quietly. “Mommy, are you there?” The bird stuck turned its head to look at him and opened its beak, probably to make a noise. The kit was frightened, and he wanted to curl up and cry. But he could not. He hung from the claws of the creature for what felt like moons. Then he felt a sudden change in direction. The thing was going down. The kit could see tiny little birds, and he realized the creature was taking him to its nest. He began to struggle. I don’t want to die! He bit into bird’s leg. It dropped the little cat into the forest below. The kit landed with a thud, and looked up groggily. The world was a blur. Getting shakily to his feet, the kit began to explore his surroundings. He was in a forest, but nothing looked like he had expected. He walked a little further and broke out into a small patch of grass, about the size of the ThunderClan camp. A strange being, probably a Twoleg, was lying on a contraption of sorts. Slightly confused, he walked over to the contraption and reached for it. Something barreled into him, knocking him to the side. A young she-cat was on top of him, yelling at him. She stopped, apparently waiting for a response. The kit shrugged helplessly. The she-cat gave him an exasperated look, and started again. The kit starred at her in confusion. When she stopped, he decided it would be best to establish a few things before she got started up again. “My name is Snowkit,” he mewed. “I’m deaf.” The she cat stared at Snowkit in shock. She looked like she was about to say something, then caught herself. Instead, she began to walk away, motioning for Snowkit to follow with her tail. She was heading towards the Twoleg nest. Snowkit followed her cautiously; unsure of whether it was ok for him to go in. Seeing his hesitation, the she-cat grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him in. Once he was inside, the she-cat dropped him onto the floor. Snowkit looked around the nest in awe. “It’s so…so shiny,” he meowed. The she-cat nodded and waved him over to a corner. There was a small pile of food in some sort of container, and the she-cat bent down to eat. Realization hit Snowkit like a slap to the face. “You…you’re a kittypet!” he exclaimed. The she-cat glanced at him quizzically. Realizing she might not be familiar with the terminology, Snowkit clarified. “I mean, you live with Twolegs. You know the tall creatures with fur on their heads?” The she-cat kept her gaze on him, though Snowkit could now see understanding in her eyes. She waved him over with her tail, inviting Snowkit to eat. Snowkit wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he walked over and took a bite. The crunchy mixture was nothing compared to the taste of a nice, fresh mouse, but it was not as bad as Snowkit had imagined. Before he could thank the she-cat a Twoleg kit walked into the room. It grabbed Snowkit and began to rub his fur. At first the tiny white tom resisted; then he realized how good the rub felt. He purred happily. The Twoleg kit ran outside, waking the bigger Twoleg. The kit showed the bigger Twoleg Snowkit. Then he was carried back inside and put back with the she-cat. “Thanks for the food,” he mewed to her then he turned to leave. With a jolt he realized he was lost, with sense of direction. Snowkit turned back, feeling defeated. How could he go back if he did not know where back was? Looking around the Twoleg nest he began to realized the benefits that kittypets had. If he had to live somewhere while he waited for his clan to find him, he would want to live here. Walking into another section of the nest, Snowkit decided to explore his new home. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by DeltaStriker Category:WFW 1 Category:Action Category:Adventure